


Well Norway, it was nice knowing you

by Milieu



Category: Vinesauce (Let's Play RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That awkward moment when Joel takes over the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Norway, it was nice knowing you

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you just get the urge to write something really weird. This was one of those times. I may or may not have been on an excess of cold medication.

Life under the god-king is easier for the kids. Kids are just resilient, you know? They don't get upset at the same kinds of things that adults do.

Try to get them to eat carrots for dinner? Crime against humanity. 

Have them sit for two hours three times a week to watch the god-king's latest crusade on international television? Yeah, thanks for your concern Dad, but the god-king had a real nice line-up of bootlegged platformers planned for this week so could you pipe down a bit?

Oh, sure entire nations collapsed under the rise of a new dictatorial power, but the focus on fully globalizing internet connections really revolutionized the information trade. You've got your Anonymous, your hacker bots, your spam hackers, your data-warriors. It was probably also the first time in history that dummied-out video game features were weaponized. Ask any average joe off the street about the F-Zero Incident back in 2012 and I guarantee you'll at least get a wince.

Oh man, and the marriage laws. Tell me how you think you can crusade against the gays when I was just down in Phoenix last month to see my brother and his computer waifu tie the knot. Personally, I can't wait until they start 3D-printing out the kids. What, me? Nah, I'm not about that whole 2D girl thing. Call me old-fashioned, but I prefer someone solid to cuddle up with after I've gone and gotten my ass kicked at Mario Kart again.

And don't even get me  _started_ on how the artistic landscape changed, man. Did you know, I went to school with this girl who was way into editing character models, importing new skins and all that kind of junk. She makes five or six figures on each commission now, and her waiting list goes on for _months_.

But I mean, I can't really complain, you know? I do nine-to-five Monday through Friday, I get my weekly meal ticket, and I mind my own business. That's just how you gotta do it, man. Live and let live, consume and obey.  _Hakuna matata,_ and all that. Don't go around trying to stir shit up like those guys who were in the news last week. I mean come on, you wanna go lay your life on the line for wearing a purple ape suit? Not me, man.

Anyway, I've gotta get going. I've got some groceries to pick up before the god-king's stream starts and you know they don't cut you any breaks on curfew. It was great to see you though, you take care now!

Hail the god-king, and peace be with you.


End file.
